Fox Masterson: Fox Vs The KKK
by FoxMasterson
Summary: I decided to write this one it is a little bit stupid, but still I thought it to be a little bit cool. I just made it real quick because I basically hate the KKK.


Fox Masterson: Fox Vs. The KKK

So the head of the CIA came and told the team that there was a situation in the South part of the United states that was a racist. There were people who were the victims of hate and they were black. "Terrorists are not just people of the middle east, they are people too that are white and kill blacks." Fox corrected the sergant of the CIA "THEY ARE REFERED TO AS AFRICAN AMERICAN." Then they all were off.

The team was the normal team os Shark-Man, Pantero, Gecko Man and Tigris along with the leader Fox Masterson. He was a fencer, Shark Man was a sniper, Gecko Man changed shapes and Tigris was a seductris they were all half human half animal.

I don't trust the KKK I think they are the cuprits of the killings. Fox said. Yeah I don't trust anyone who wears a mask that is just a sheet. They all agreed they all thought the KKK was behind it. Pantero said "The KKK is like Hitler but American and they also don't like Mexicans." Fox Masterson then said "What about Asians?" They don't like them either said Pantero. And so the team was off to the deep south where the KKK was and the killings happened.

They went into a bar that was filled with bikers. Fox Masterson ordered a beer and so did everyone else, they talked with the bikers like they were cool, then all of a sudden Fox said "Hey bros, you know where the KKK is at?" They all shruged, none of them were racists they were just bikers. They told Fox that he should ask some people who lived in the old giant houses that were all white and used to have slaves.

So they did they went to a giant all white house that used to have slaves. A man drinking an alcohol drink with a pure white suit anwered the door in the most polite way possible. "Where is the KKK." "I do say I do say, I do say, what is the presumtion that you young fellows come in and drink some fine alcoholic with me." So they did they all sat in the parlor and talked up politely while drinking the alchohlic drinks of the south.

"I do say I havn't seen the KKK here in sometime. You guys don't happen to be government agents now are you, why you looking for the KKK!" The team paused, "We are government agents, a special team of soldiers out to kill the KKK." The man in the white suit who had an all white beard then looked slightly angry. "GET OUT! AND PAY ME MONEY FOR MY ALCHOHI" The team did then left the big white house that used to be a slave house. "That was Odd Pantero said"

All of a sudden the KKK jumped out of the bushes. "TIME TO HAND LINCH THESE BASTARD FUCKS! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The team fought them but it was no use the KKK seemed to get some sort of martial art training recently and were excellent at fighting. "We learned to MMA fighht one member said and laughed.

"I can't snipe them from such close range." Shark man said and all of the team was tied up and taken to a secret base which was another large all white old slave house. "MUST SAVE THE BLACKS!" Fox Masterson said as he struggled in his bindings. "We don't like gays either" one clu clux said and that caused Fox to spit in the guys face then the guy almost killed fox but was instead held back by another KKK.

"Whatch yo doing! I am going to kill these basterds!" Then the guy who held the guy back took off his mask. Everyone was frozen in suprise like icecubes in the winter month unable to move completely still with utter sock. The man who took off his KKK hat was non other than Bill Gates the creator of Microsoft Windows. "I hate racism!" Bill Gates started punching and kicking wildly, actually knocking out two KKKs but then getting knocked out himself and tied up. "TIME TO KILL THESE GAY LOVING, MEXICAN LOVING, BLACK GUY LOVING PIECES OF SHIT!" One of the KKK said. They were about to hang linch the gang and then all of a sudden one of the KKK members puls out a Knight M110C and starts blowingaway other KKKs, he is so mad that he almost shoots Bill Gates on accident. "HEY WATCH IT!" Bill Gates yells the good KKK takes off his hat and everyone is shock frozen again to see Will Smith. "I am a black guy and I hate the KKK." Will Smith says as he unties the group.

"We must kill the granddragon says Bill Gates." Then the team gets their wepons back. Fox gets his fencing sword and they are off. They kill many KKKs Shark man stays back to snipe, Pantero slashes in acrobatic ways at one point foot slashes with a back flip. "I Didn't know you are goint to do that?" Fox says Pantero winks and says "I am off the force after this mission, I've got a family of Pantera and Child Pantero."

Fox cries he will miss his friend then he stabs a KKK right in the eye. "TAKE THAT!" Tigriss seduced a few of them killing them afterwords with a neck snap with her thighs, it was sexy I am not going to lie. Then they got to the main boss room. Inside was the granddragon who was not just a name but a litteral dragon.

"I have ruled the KKK since the beginning of time, they worship me, I have been the greatest villian in history, hahahahahahaha!" Fox looked at him and said "On Guard" Fox was fenced the fence of his life dodging the flames of the dragon and dodging his claws, stabbing the dragon bit by bit, it would take more than just one stab to kill the dragon. "GO FOX GO FOX" The team chanted including Will Smith and Bill Gates. Then the dragon got fox, he put him in his mouth. Panteo jumped in slow motion and pushed Fox out of the mouth of the dragon but became trapped in the mouth of the dragon himself and was bitten. FOX CRIED OUT "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" then all of a sudden fox had red eyes of anger. He used his fencing sword to pole vault onto the dragons face and then stabbed him in the brain. The dragon roared not quite dead, then Shark Man sniped him in the head yet again he was not quite dead, then all of a sudden Abraham Lincoln appeared on a hover board and had a bazooka and killed the dragon by exploding his head. Everyone then said all at one. "ABRAHAM LINCOLN!" Then Abraham Lincoln morphed into Gecko Man and they all laugghed. The south was free of the KKK forever and then they became good again.


End file.
